Sharp Intentions
by indigobynoir
Summary: Yuugi knew it was there, and he knew what it was capable of doing. But he did not resist. The strong being living in his puzzle speaks softly in his mind, shielding Yuugi off from the world and into his own deadly world.  A Dark shortfic.


Sharp Intentions

Yuugi sat in class, somewhere in the middle of the mutiple desks going over his answers for his calculus test. School would end in almost fifteen more minutes. Yuugi's breath caught in his chest, sending frozen chills down his entire body. Unlike most kids, after school was somewhat of a sanctuary. To get out of school and run as far away as you could away from it's area to be yourself and take all the stress from it off your shoulders. And before, Yuugi was capable of doing that. He could skip home, grant his grandfather a hello and help him with dinner. But that all changed. And even though it happened a month ago, Yuugi's life had changed...and not for the better. He was scared to go home, and to be alone with himself for too long.

He assured himself to keep that far away, locked in his mind. Yuugi then forced his amethyst eyes back on his sheet,

"Shoot...I don't think I did this right," he whispered.

_//Do not trouble yourself, my omote,//_ murmered the voice that resided in the chambers of Yuugi's mind _//I will make certain all is well for you...//_

Yuugi shuddered violently, sending his pencil flinging off from his desk. He slid off his seat and bent down, retrieving it and sitting back, trying his best to ignore his teacher's annoyed glare. Yuugi sank down on his seat, covering his face with his test, checking the clock. 10 more minutes.

He felt a weird sort of anxiousness and dread to leave the class room.

"10 minutes everyone. If you are finished, please hand it in to the front," called out Mr. Danszu.

Yuugi sighed and got up once again, knowing he was the only one who knew and understood calculus. He could feel everyones eyes on him, and he could hear the deep and animalistic growl of the beast. He handed his test to the teacher who nodded to him.

"You can gather your things," he said.

* * *

Yuugi walked slowly to his desk and grabbed his text and pencil-case, keeping his eyes on the ground as he exited the class room and trudged to his locker. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the jocks walking back from foot-ball practice. Yuugi clenched his eyes shut, praying they would walk past him as if they couldn't see him. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last week. _Please, please..._

"Hey star-head!" one of them called out.  
"Almost didn't see you there shorty!"

But one didn't say anything, he knew it was Katsuya. He knew a little of the twisted being living in Yuugi. Yuugi kept his eyes on his lock, feeling the creature stir impatiently somewhere in his mind.

"C-come on guys," Katsuya said slowly and the three of them disappeared into the hall.

Yuugi sighed and opened his locker door, looking at himself in the mirror on his door. He wondered, who this spirit was. He must look something like me, for everyone to think I'm some sort of bipolar killer. Yuugi jumped and let out a small squeal in fright when the same voice spoke again,

_//I am closer than you think aibou...//_

Yuugi's amethyst eyes flashed crimson in his reflection and Yuugi gasped and terror, slamming his locker door shut and picking up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and running out of school. Knowing that running away from his problems wouldn't solve anything, nor would it help when the problem was in his mind. He needed to speak to jiichan.

* * *

Yuugi ran out of the school and into the yard, just noticing how large the school's field was. He kept his eyes on the ground, as he always did, and noticed feet in front of his own. He skid to a hault, and he swore mentally, seeing the towering figure of Ocidgo. He chuckled down at Yuugi, who would rather have Katsuya and the delinquents at the moment.

"Why, if it isn't little little Yuugi..."

Yuugi gulped, not trusting this at all. He looked at his surroundings, and knew he ran out of school a little too early. He and Ocidgo were the only ones on the grounds. _Just perfect..._

"Got any money little Yuugi?" he barked.

Of course he didn't. He never had any money on him, didn't they know that by now? He'd be an idiot to bring cash with him, only to get the stuffing beat out of him for it. But the beast sensed dismay and worry in Yuugi's mind.

_//Let me out aibou.//_

Yuugi shook his head furiously_/No. I won't./_

_//Let me out Yuugi.//_

It was the first time the beast used his name. But Yuugi clenched his fists together, his eyes shut. _/No!/_

_//Let me out...let me play.//_

_/Leave me alone! He's going to -/_

But Ocidgo made a fist, about to knock Yuugi into his senses but Yuugi wasn't all there anymore. Before he knew it, he knew the sight he now saw wasn't his. And the world suddenly got a little taller. Yuugi saw tanned hands grab for Ocidgo roughly and slam him onto the grass with incredible force. There was a flash of crimson and a strangled cry, along with a choke. Yuugi peeked through his eyes to see Ocidgo's throat slashed open and he was chocking on his own blood. Yuugi screamed and screamed, but the beast payed no attention.

_/Stop this! Please! Don't make me kill someone again!/_ Yuugi shouted.

His body hesitated and soon, Yuugi felt the hold on him release. Yuugi fell to his knees around the mangled body of Ocidgo. Tears spilt and he gripped the grass, his entire body shaking. What was happening to him? He got up and ran out of school, not looking back.

* * *

Yuugi shut the front door behind him, "Grandpa?!" he called out, slowly dropping his bag onto the floor. The house seemed to be empty, but there was a pot bubbling on the stove. There was some shuffling in the other room and grandpa came, his hands wet and he dried them off on his emerald over-alls.

"Your home early Yuugi," he said cheerfully.

Yuugi didn't return the smile, his eyes red from crying and that caused Solomon Motou to take this seriously. "What happened Yuugi?"

"It's him again Grandpa..I'm so scared..." Yuugi whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Grandpa didn't need to ask who he was talking about. This wasn't the first time and he was slowly regretting giving Yuugi that puzzle. It was only bringing his grandson confusion and concern for his sanity, along with the fact that Yuugi hardly smiled anymore. Grandpa walked up to Yuugi,

"What did he do?" he asked, hands on his shoulders.

"A-another one...and usually, he'd listen to me. But this time...it took him longer. I'm scared, I don't want him killing everyone!" said Yuugi.

There was a pause where only Yuugi's sobs were heard. Grandpa's mind was racing.

"You must dispose of it, before he gains more control over you," he said.

That was the last thing Yuugi thought his grandpa would say. He looked up, "W-what?"

"You heard me Yuugi, he is becoming dangerous, playing with people's lives like it's a game. You have the power to put an end to it."

Yuugi stammered, "I...I need to think."

Yuugi moved from his grandpa's touch and walked up the stairs to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Yuugi was suffocated, closed in and isolated out from his friends and trapped away in his mind. He sat in his room, his knees pulled against his chest and arms over his head, sitting on the middle of his bed. What grandpa told him still ran in his mind; did he really want to give up that creature? Yes, that answer was for sure but some other part of him, a part that was foreign to him refused to let go. It wanted to cling onto the creature. Yuugi shook his head, gripping his hair.

_**Go away...go away...**_

Yuugi repeated those words over and over again, aloud and in his mind. Hoping that the sinister voice in his mind would fade away, but it never would. And Yuugi knew he wouldn't obey, he would resist and refuse to leave his side and that scared Yuugi. The low, hypnotic voice echoed in his mind,

_//Do not deny me little one...//_

_//Never//_

Yuugi lifted his head up and looked around his room, for some reason the voice sounded louder and clearer than normal. As if it wasn't only in his mind. He spun around in panic, was he in here?

_/Where are you?/_ Yuugi demanded.  
_//In your mind aibou...do you wish to see me?//_

Yuugi stopped moving, his heart bumping in his throat. Did he want to? Not too long ago he wanted to know who this man was. But where would he see him? There was a chuckle, bouncing off the walls.

_//Many questions...and they shall all be answered.//_

The eye on his Yuugi's puzzle shined and Yuugi felt his very soul rip from his body and he was spinning into a whirlpool of darkness. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't see, as if he was being shoved down a very small tube. He wanted to yell, but his voice was gone, until...

* * *

Everything came back into focus. He stumbled onto a wall, he was in a dark hall-way, and his back was against a steel door with the eye of Horus on the front. Each side of the halls were shadowed in darkness, but the door behind him looked more ... welcoming then the one he was against. There was an echoing sound of a lock being opened, and the door Yuugi leaned against moved, making his squeal and jump out of the way, to see who was opening it. It opened slowly, and soon, all the way. But still, Yuugi could not see anything. His heart was bounding...this was it. He swallowed and the man took a step, the light hitting his features.

He was tall, but not too far from Yuugi's height. In fact, he looked almost exactly like Yuugi. His hair was the same, but with more spikes in it. He wore the same outfit Yuugi was wearing but something about him made the hairs on the back on Yuugi's neck stand. His facial features weren't gentle and kind as Yuugi's, they were harsh and almost sinister. His eyes were crimson isn't of amethyst and his skin was tan - sun kissed. Yuugi's back hit the opposite door and the man took a step, a hand on his hip.

"Y-you, your the one, aren't you?" whispered Yuugi.

"What did you expect little one?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, with an amused expression.

Yuugi didn't answer right away, but when he did he chose to ignore that question, "What is your name? Why are you here?"

"My name is whatever you wish it to be aibou, but I am the other you - "

"You are _**not **_me!"

Yuugi's shout echoed in the empty halls and the man's eyes widened dangerously, but then reduced back into original size, he smirked. "Do not deny me little one."

Yuugi's hand was gripping onto the door handle, he wanted out. He was creeping Yuugi out, it was almost seeing himself...but with drastic mistakes. Where in the name of Ra was he anyway?

"You are in your Heart's Room, aibou. The door behind you is the shrine to your own heart. While the one behind me, is the one hiding my heart," he said.

"M-my heart?"

"Yes. And to answer your question, I am here because of you."

Yuugi blinked, his expression wild, "What do you mean because of me?"

"Because aibou, that item you wear, when you solved it you released my soul and now I reside in your mind," he said gently, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Yuugi flinched, the smile didn't fit well with his face. He would rather see something more - evil. The man's face flashed, as if something hit him. He took a step towards Yuugi and Yuugi shrunk in fear.

"Do you fear me, hikari?" he whispered, cupping Yuugi's face with his hands.

He had called Yuugi's "light." But that didn't matter at the moment. The answer to that - yes. But Yuugi didn't have the guts or voice to tell him that. Yuugi stared into the eyes of the man. They were cold, and showed no emotion - almost blank. And the pupils were dark and black, like a tunnel that had no end. So black and.. dark. If he had called me his light, then... he must be,

"Y-Yami," Yuugi stated.

Once again, a blank look. Yuugi didn't know that the man's mind was racing.

_**Don't be afraid, aibou... I can take care of you, I can keep you safe, I'll keep you and hold you here forever... all you have to do is give me you...**_

His aibou whimpered aloud - caught up and tangled in darkness, frozen in terror. But why was his little omote so afraid? Was it because of that worthless bully?

He smirked. Worthless. To think that he could lay a filthy finger on his little one? Soil him with his putrid desires and selfish, pathetic dreams? Touch that pale skin and bruise it with the clumsy, churlish cruelty of his ignorant hands?

**_Never._**

He'd enjoyed the slaughter that finished his game. He'd laughed as the worthless fool fell limp before him, an empty sack of splayed limbs and spilled blood, choking on his own tongue and driven mad by shadows.

_/Why won't someone save me?/_ It was a tiny, helpless plea, made to nothingness and no one, and he couldn't stop the frown that crossed his face.

_//What do you mean, aibou? I already saved you... You're safe here, now, with me...//_ The shadows deepened while he tilted his head, his blood-soaked gaze covetous and puzzled, and his aibou did his best not to quail beneath the heat of his stare.

He smiled and pressed closer. Closer still - too close. His aibou was soft and warm even through the layers that parted them - soft and warm and sweet.

"Why do you fear me?" he asked once again.

"Y-you kill people! Why should I not be?" Yuugi exclaimed, he was really close now.

Tears built in Yuugi's large amethyst eyes, and he didn't know why. He swallowed hard and turned his face from the man's touch. His heart was racing once again, and he slowly forced his eyes to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuugi asked.

He did not answer for a while, "I do not wish to hurt you, I only give what you want."

"This is not what I want!"

"Then what do you want little one?" he asked.

"I want to be cared for, appreciated and - and loved," Yuugi said, the last bit a little more softer.

The man's smile grew, walking closer to Yuugi, and almost closing the distance to him. "I do love you, you set me free from the darkness. The darkness that held me in for 3,000 years. I do little one, why won't you let me?"

If he had been able to move, he was certain Yugi would have shaken his head. "No, no! You don't! You don't!"

He let his hands wander down his spine, clutch at soft curves, just enough to make them both gasp. "I do."

"...liar." It was a whimper. Soft and broken and empty.

He wanted to laugh. "I love you!"

Yugi squirmed against him, but then he stilled. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

Soft lips pulled back, and curved in a brief, frozen smile. This soft little creature - glaring now, glorious eyes narrowed, fuming from only a breath away. Defiant. His grin deepened, widened, and he caught his tiny wrists and pinned them behind his head, making Yuugi gasp in brief pain and surprise, but he was holding him still and shining against the chill confines of their soul.

Bristling. Like a little hissing kitten. Tiny. So pretty and so gentle and so fascinating... even in his rage. "You asked me to love you. I do love you. I gave you what I wanted."

Confusion skittered across his features, and despite his obvious trying, he gulped nervously. "...what you wanted?"

Yuugi didn't understand.

"How fortunate...how fortunate that your desires coincided with my own..."

Hesitance, Yuugi softly replied, "I didn't want..."

His pretty aibou was just being silly now, grasping at straws for the sake of a morality that did not apply to him. "Then why don't you stop? Why don't you run away?"

That was a good question.

Still tangled in his arms, Yugi swayed, panting, a dark flush painted on his face.

"...aibou...let me play..." he purred, tugging sharply on the thick masses of hair clenched in his fingertips.

Dawning horror started to film in his eyes, deepening the color, and against his chest, he could feel his heart pounding. But his hands began to travel up his chest and locked together around his neck and in a split second, their lips crashed together. The man's chuckle erupted in Yuugi's mind and bounced off the walls, his arms tightened around Yuugi and lifted him up, Yuugi's legs around his waist.

Yuugi knew it was wrong...but he wasn't going to fight it.

He smiled. Rough hands darted against black leather and slowly travelled underneath, and his little one moved and pressed against him, squirming closer, his terror vanishing.

With his free hand, the spirit opened the door to Yuugi's heart room and closed it behind him with a loud shut.

Heat. Soft pleading. Yuugi's protests were gone - all he wanted now was him.

* * *

This feeling, held a strong hold over Yuugi and blinded him to see the true nature of the beast that dwelled in the depths of Yuugi's mind. This man - Yuugi's darkness, was not a stranger, but one who shared Yuugi's mind, soul and heart. Yuugi's actions and affections became the veil to cover up the decieving thoughts of his Yami. And as Yuugi lay in his bed the next morning, an hour before school started, he awoke alone but in sweat of his last and first encounter with his Yami. Somewhere, in his mind, he could admit sickeningly that he found amusement in Yami's ways of protection. And he could accept the ways of his mou hitori no boku. He could.

Yuugi rolled over, laughing hollow, it was ironic actually. One could not find the good in darkness, but one could also no longer truthfully accept and justify the bloodshed in Yami's name. But that, of course, did not apply to Yuugi.

Yugi was kept and hidden behind a sharp and lethal shrine that his Yami had made for him. None shall enter, and none shall leave. He was Yami's...and he liked it.

A loud chuckle erupted in his mind again, ringing softly in Yuugi's ears and Yuugi giggled to himself.

_Let me out little one...let me play..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I made Yami a lot darker than you normally is and portrayed him from the manga side, although I never read that issue in the manga where he was mental, I've read about it on some sites so I hope you made him as close to that as possible. Please review. **

**xxx**

_InhaleYourSKY_


End file.
